Holiday Spirit
by Tsughi Sav
Summary: Tugger is up to his usual tricks, and Mistoffelees is tired of it. When he goes to his friend Plato, he stirs up more feelings than he is comfortable with. TuggerxMistoxPlato


"Come here Kitty-kitty," Tugger called at him from across the room. Ignoring the invitation, Mistoffelees sat down in one of the chairs that occupied the lobby. Frequently the tom enjoyed his meals by sitting at one of the cozy tables. Even though the normally quiet room was occupied with a certain Maine Coon, the tux was as determined as possible to eat his lunch in peace; but the Maine Coon had other ideas in mind. "Don't be shy!"

This was why Mistoffelees hated the holidays. It wasn't the joy and the cheer that bothered him like most. No, it was all the stupid _mistletoe_. At first it wasn't so bad; the tradition was actually kind of cute. That was before he decided to move into an apartment with a certain Rum Tum Tugger. The idea of moving into the luxury apartment was his uncle's idea; the tom was reluctant at first because he hadn't the money to spend and couldn't afford his own place, so why not? It wasn't long before the local flirt had found Mistoffelees and put him on his list of future victories. And ever since the flamboyant tom had found out that Mistoffelees was bi he was on the tux's case. It had increased even more when he heard about the possibility of the magic cat actually liking him. The rumor was only partially true, Mistoffelees did think he was a looker but he wasn't exactly sure it went _that_ deep to call it liking the cat. Regardless, the Maine Coon still persisted with every excuse available. Now that the holidays were here the mistletoe was just another tool to try and catch Mistoffelees with.

"_Mistoffelees_," The coon whined sexily at him from underneath the plant; the only thing it achieved was an uncomfortable shudder going up the tux's spine. Behind Mistoffelees he could hear the swooning and sighing of the queens staring dreamily at the Tugger. They giggled as they dared each other to go up there to claim a kiss. The simple thought of it all made Mistoffelees roll his eyes. "Don't just leave me here…" The call came for him again.

"Get used to it, Tug," Mistoffelees quipped in-despite the fact it was probably better to just keep ignoring him. He felt quite smug as he raised his spoon to his lips. In midair it stopped and fell back down next to his bowl with a clatter. _The_ gall _of this stupid tom_…. Mistoffelees tensed as Tugger purred from behind him while he nipped at the tux's ear. With a hiss the shorter tom whirled around to swat at him crossly. "Quit it!"

"But I can't help it," The coon pouted right into the smaller tom's ear; his breath tickled the skin and Mistoffelees flicked it down right onto his head. He was not going to let this continue. Abruptly the tux got up from the table and stormed away. He didn't even bother to take up his bowl as he went. On his way out of the room his shoulder bumped into someone, but the small black and white tom was too angry to care that he did or even who it was. The tux had only one place in mind as he thundered into the elevator to his floor. From the moment the doors of the machine opened, the tux was charging down the hallway until he came to his destination. He flung open the door of his room and a white face blinked up at him. The same face winced as the door slammed behind Mistoffelees.

That would be Plato. Shortly after moving in, Mistoffelees had found that he was growing more and more lonely. In a bright idea the tux put out an advertisement for a roommate. Before long the mostly white calico was ringing his bell and holding up the paper with a smile. Gratefully the tux let the other move in with him and the two became fast friends. A year had gone by since they had met that spring, and in that time they had grown really close. They shared the love of theater and books. On occasion they would go to sports games or to the movies. Once they left their apartment for a week to go on a cruise- a birthday gift from Mistoffelees' rich uncle, Bustopher. While it could have been the magic cat alone, Mistoffelees believed that it would be more fun to bring his friend along. A lot had happened since their agreement and soon their year of friendship would double into two.

"Tugger?" The tom asked quietly as the magic cat flung himself onto the sofa. By now this game was old to the pair and both knew when the other had been troubled by the Maine Coon. The statement was confirmed by the solemn nod of confirmation from the tux, his face in a pillow. With a sigh Plato came over and patted Mistoffelees sympathetically on the shoulder. After a moment the tux turned his head so he could see the calico cat above him.

"He's such an ass," Mistoffelees mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows. "It pisses me off when he thinks his good looks will get him anything he wants." The black cat rolled onto his back and sighed to the ceiling. "I really don't know what to do about him, Plato."

"Ignore him?" Plato suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. "Your guess is really as good as mine. That Rum Tum Tugger won't stop until he gets what he wants. I remember when I first met him." The tall tom shook his head. "Wouldn't stop until I at least admitted he was good looking."

"That's kind of different," Mistoffelees disagreed. In fact it wasn't. The magic cat remembered all-to-well the night when Plato didn't return. In the morning his fears had been confirmed when Plato snuck back into the apartment with a limp. The calico had crawled into bed and had played sick all day to avoid a confrontation which would inevitably be caused by his questionable wobble. "I don't think me saying 'I think you are hot' is going to stop him from trying to get in my pants." Did Plato just narrow his eyes? No, it must have just been the magic cat's eyes playing tricks on him. "He's not going to quit it until he kisses me or whatever he wants." Or at least he hoped that just a kiss would satisfy him. The cat sighed and pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed the article of clothing in some random corner. It was nearly time to take a shower according to his daily schedule and he planned on taking it.

"Don't do that," Plato said so passionately that it made Mistoffelees look up curiously. Don't take a shower? "Just because he wants it doesn't make it an excuse to give yourself away like that. That's for someone you love." Ah.

"Calm down, Play," Mistoffelees sat up and pulled his hands up reassuringly. "I didn't say I would give myself away. It's just a kiss."

"That's the same thing!" Plato objected and the tux ran a hand through his head fur. He got to his feet and stepped over to his dresser. Quickly he took off his pants, leaving him in just his boxers, and tossed them onto the side of an open drawer.

"No it's not. I have plenty more kisses to give."

"Oh really? So you're just going to hand them out to Tugger, Munkustrap, or even Mungojerrie?" Without saying anything Mistoffelees turned and stared at Plato's quaking form. The mostly white tom had his fists clenched and his teeth gritted and practically radiated anger. It was so unlike the tom to get the carefree tom so worked up.

"Are you okay?"

"No! I'm not okay!" Plato snapped harshly back. Mistoffelees' teeth clicked as he shut his jaws abruptly. Okay, Plato had been angry once or twice but he never snapped at anyone before; _never_. The tom was usually in enough of his own mind to not take it out on others. For the tom to snap now, and at Mistoffelees who was his best friend, caused warning bells to go off in the tux's mind.

"Plato," Mistoffelees looked at him with hurt and wide eyes. Plato looked at his face and had to look away, shame clearly written all over his face.

"I'm sorry," Plato said quietly and unclenched his fists as his anger evaporated under Mistoffelees gaze. "I didn't mean to bite your head off. I just-" He snapped his jaws shut. Suddenly the ceiling was really interesting. The tux was a lot of things but he wasn't stupid; he caught on really fast.

"You just, what?" He prompted as his blue eyes watched Plato carefully. The other tom sighed and shook his head almost sadly before he spoke.

"I just don't want you to give your love away to anyone who doesn't deserve it." 

"Why on earth would you care what I did?"

"Because I…" The rest of his words he mumbled and rubbed his arm awkwardly. Mistoffelees tilted his head and shook it.

"I didn't catch that."

"I said…. I think I… _like_ you," The tall tom awkwardly got out and underneath the white fur of his face the blush was visible. It had almost changed the fur to a light shade of pink, and it made the normally strong and witty cat appear shy and vulnerable.

"Oh,"

Mistoffelees was speechless. It took him a moment to recover but in that moment his face blushed into a shade of pink as well. Things had just become incredibly awkward. His roommate had a crush on him. It made him queasy to think of all the times he had undressed right in front of Plato, like he just did; or the times when he had taken a shower with him in the room. The secrets that were just between two normal guys suddenly meant a lot more and had deeper meanings hidden in them. Nothing could be the same anymore. Silently Mistoffelees gathered a set of clothes and a towel. The tux wrapped the towel around him as he stalked towards the door. The tall cat nervously grabbed the magic cat's tom halting him in the doorway. Mistoffelees looked down at the hand on his arm like it was clawing at his skin even though it barely touched his fur.

"Where are you going?" The hurt was heavily laced in his voice and it nearly cracked from the weight. Gently Mistoffelees pulled Plato's hand from his arm and turned to leave once more.

"I'm going to go take a shower," He said and hesitated. "Don't follow me." The image of despair on Plato's face vanished as the door clicked shut behind him. Mistoffelees sighed and brightened at the prospect of taking a nice relaxing shower. That was until he saw what lay in wait for him in the hallway. On the ceiling every couple of feet hung the peaceful mistletoe, or they would have been peaceful if the Maine Coon wasn't standing underneath one, grinning at the tux triumphantly. _Oh great._

"Hey, Misto," Tugger winked and him and Mistoffelees recoiled away, pressing his back to the door.

"Uh, hey," Mistoffelees said without vigor, clearly not amused. His eyes scanned the hallway for a way to get to the bathroom without stepping underneath the dreaded plant. Slowly he began to shimmy against the wall, clinging one hand to his towel to make sure it would not fall. He was wearing his boxers underneath, but still…

"My, my," Tugger chuckled darkly and Mistoffelees shot him a well-deserved glare. "Aren't you… dressed up?"

"Shut it," Mistoffelees said and continued on his quest, his back pressed against the cold wall despite the natural reflex to flinch away from it. As he slid down the hall, his predator kept easy pace next to him by walking.

"Wouldn't it be so much easier to walk in the middle of the hall?"

"Bull," Mistoffelees narrowed his eyes on his goal. He was almost there. Almost… _Crap_. It was on the other side of the hallway. Just his luck. Tugger now stood between him and his goal, thumbs in the hem of his pants and a grin painted onto his face.

Before Mistoffelees could say anything, someone else said it for him.

"Tugger, you ass," Growled out a familiar voice and both turned to see Plato marching down the hallway. The two said no greeting but shared the same face of distrust as the tom came closer. "What do you think you're doing?"

"I could say the same thing," The Maine Coon snapped back and his tail flickered in agitation behind him. Obviously after the "one night" all feelings had evaporated between the two; now there was just bitterness left behind.

"What makes you think you can do this?"

"It's a free country."

"There are laws!"

"Against putting up mistletoe?"

"Like you really believe this is just about mistletoe."

"Is it not?" Tugger's mane fluffed as his fur bristled and Plato's tail spread out to twice its normal size. Both were baring their teeth like they were going to get into an old fashioned claw fight.

"Guys?" Both of them whipped their head to look at the tux with angry looks. "Can't we just, you know, not fight?"

"Then I don't suppose you would choose?" Plato said and set his jaw in a firm line. Mistoffelees and Tugger both looked at him with the same surprised look, but the coon's soon turned into one just as determined as the tom next to him. Now the two toms were sharing the same hard questioning look as they faced Mistoffelees.

"Why is this about me?" Mistoffelees wished the wall would just swallow him and take him away.

"Because you're the one antagonizing us for being our friend and then hating us for wanting to bring it to the next level," Plato said.

"Because you're the one who flaunts yourself and then reacts badly when someone notices," Tugger said. Mistoffelees let out a small huff at both of their statements.

"Is it really that bad that I don't like anyone?" He fumed before shoving both the toms out of the way, the air crackling with electricity around him and stung both the coon and the calico. Without pausing he pushed into the bathroom and proceeded to take his burning hot shower to relax all of his nerves with the pounding water.

After the small tux left the hallway, Plato rubbed his arm where he had been singed and Tugger tried to push the fur back down on his arm with his fingers. The coon mumbled something under his breath. Plato glared at him with renewed hatred.

"Why'd you have to go and say something stupid like that?" The black and gold tom looked up with amber eyes full of loathing. He took a pace forward and Plato came eye to eye fearlessly with the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Stupid? Did you even hear what you just said?" Tugger growled as his anger began to rise again. The calico let the coon glare into his eyes for a moment before turning away with a sigh.

"Look, I like him; you like him. He obviously isn't sure about liking either of us, but this can't go on and he needs to choose," Plato's eyes were almost expressionless as he looked back at the other tom. Tugger's growling lapsed into silence as he thought.

"Yes," Tugger agreed quietly. "He has to choose… You know, the reason why he may not be choosing and avoiding both of us is because he likes both of us."

As Tugger mused aloud Plato nodded his head slowly. That would explain all the reluctance the tom had for both of them when he was obviously attracted in some way.

"I think you might be right," The calico went silent for a moment. "Then…. he has to choose tonight."

Plato nodded again.

"Tonight."

XXXXX

Long after Mistoffelees retired back to his room after his shower, long after he had found the room empty, long after he tucked himself quietly into his bed, they crept in. The lock on the door was no match for the key in Plato's hand and stealthily the two entered and clicked the door softly behind them. Silent as shadows they crept across the floor until they hovered over the sleeping figure of Mistoffelees. The little tom's eyes were closed peacefully and his lips parted just so slightly. It was the picture of innocence. With such a clear picture of what Mistoffelees was all about the two toms just couldn't resist.

Plato brushed the back of his hand across Mistoffelees' cheek softly; in response the tux let out a gentle purr and, out of reflex, he nuzzled into the white hand. The standing tom smiled but Tugger was not so easily satisfied. The coon crawled up into the bed to wriggle up behind the black and white tom. Much to the white calico's displeasure, Tugger snuggled into Mistoffelees' neck. With a mumble the sleeping tom awoke groggily. With his eyes still closed he turned to the coon.

"What…"

"We have a question for you," The intruder said easily and nipped at the skin on the tom's neck playfully. Now the blue eyes cracked open in surprise and confusion, his breath stopping for a moment.

"Tugger…?" The coon purred into his ear in confirmation and Plato looked away with a rather annoyed expression on his face. They had an agreement, though, and the tom intended to keep it. He wouldn't interfere or stop Tugger from doing anything or saying anything and in turn Tugger couldn't stop Plato.

"Why are you…" Mistoffelees blinked as his gaze began to clear. "Plato? You came back?" The acknowledged tom smiled and went into a kneeling position in front of him.

"Yup, you couldn't keep me away," Plato said.

"Back to the matter at hand," Tugger said, interrupting whatever Mistoffelees was about to say. The coon traced a finger down the back of the tux's neck and the little tom shuddered and blushed despite himself. Plato glared at the flamboyant tom at his interruption but said nothing. "You have a decision to make."

The tux reached over his shoulder to grab the large hand that had begun to trace circles on the back of his neck. Once he had stopped the distraction, Mistoffelees rolled onto his back to be able to look at both of them. With a guarded expression he regarded them both.

"What kind of decision?"

"Do you like me?" Tugger said as he grabbed the hand still holding his own in order to pull it to his face. Slowly and sensually he grazed the fur on it with his lips while he gave the magic tom an almost pleading look. The action left the tux flabbergasted and he began to blush furiously as he fumbled for words. Before he could formulate anything intelligent enough to be understood, Mistoffelees' attention was brought to the other tom. Gently Plato had grabbed his chin and turned it to face him. Hovering merely centimeters away from the small tom's lips the calico spoke.

"Or," Plato said and gauged Mistoffelees' expression through his lashes. "Do you like me?" The blue eyes of the magic cat fluttered wide.

"W-what?" He squeaked out. His hands reached out to grab Plato's wrist and he moved to back his face away. A shudder went down his spine and the magic cat realized that the moment he reached for Plato he released the Rum Tum Tugger. The coon quickly used that to his advantage and ran his hand up the tux's side. Mistoffelees bit his lip and bitterly cursed himself for sleeping in only pajama pants.

Mistoffelees wasn't given long to indulge himself in self-pity. Plato pried the black hand off of him and with his now free hand tilted the magic cat's face towards him once again. Before the magic cat could protest, the calico closed the gap between their lips. Across the softness of Mistoffelees' lips was the slight tingle of electricity; it didn't hurt but it certainly felt odd. After a moment of gently kissing the tom, Plato decided that he liked it. The kiss was sweet and tender, so the mostly white tom was a little surprised when Mistoffelees let out a little moan. Pulling away, the calico quickly realized why.

Tugger slid his hands up the tux's sides and slowly began to reach around him until his hands rested on his chest. While the two shared a kiss the Rum Tum Tugger flickered his tail in annoyance at the loss of Mistoffelees attention. To gain it back he nipped at Mistoffelees' soft white neck, leaving fur matted with saliva in his wake. The action had earned him a small moan and the Maine Coon reveled in his success.

Plato was not to be outdone; he was the best friend and deserved credit for that. And as best friend he knew Mistoffelees' 'special' spots.

Without a word he coasted his hands slowly up the sides of the magic cat's white face and entangled them into the black fur on the back of said tom's head. Without hesitation he pulled the fur in his clenched fists. As the cats friend he knew better than thinking he would hurt his friend. The one summer they went on a cruise the two of them thought it would be a good idea to wrestle in the pool. In a moment of innocent playfulness Plato had grabbed the back of Mistoffelees' head fur to pull him under the water, only to find a different result. Presently the tux let out a loud breathy moan that could wake the dead in response to Plato's tugging. The cat could feel no pain and the pulling of his fur had only brought pleasure, as he confessed to Plato after the incident. The blue eyes slipped closed and a warm blush turned the white fur of his face pink.

Tugger growled at his loss of control. Two could play at that game… Without releasing his little captive he used his large fluffy tail to slip under the blankets and sweep up the slender feminine leg of Mistoffelees. The tom jerked in his hold and tried to curl up in an attempt to get away. In the dark air his muffled groan could be heard.

Tugger couldn't help but smirk a little bit.

"Running away from your feelings fixes no problems, Misto," Tugger growled and gave the tux a squeeze as a form of a hug.

Plato's face turned to a scowl as he looked at the coon relaxed on the bed and he released his friend's fur. In a huff he too joined the twin bed, and all together the three toms barely fit on the mattress. Tugger had his back pressed to the wall; Plato's own back was merely inches from the side; and the tiny Mistoffelees lay pressed between them.

"I'm not running away," Mistoffelees mumbled and glared bitterly at the arms restraining him, but he made no move to remove them.

"Well," Plato said and seized the moment to snuggle up close to the magic cat. He buried his nose into the fur around the tom's black ears and was easily able to whisper into them. "I'm glad." The large white hands grabbed the small tom's hips; with his thumbs he rubbed circles in the sensitive hip area where his legs bent. Quietly the younger tom buried his face into his friend's shirt to hide his growing red face and escape the accumulating scent of his own body temperature rising from the massaging thumbs. Yet another incident had revealed the hidden trigger that, even though he tried to fight it, aroused him.

The Maine Coon rolled his eyes at the calico's mushiness. He could do better than that. To prove it he slid his hands down over Mistoffelees' stomach fur and moved them to the hips as well. Inevitably, he ended up bumping Plato and the two dominate cat's eyes flashed at each other. Okay, so maybe not all the feelings had died that night because neither one could deny that the contact was not unwelcome. Tugger's eyes looked back to the tux between them and with a nuzzle to his ear he ground his hips into the back of the magic tom's. The other two cats reacted; Mistoffelees let out a cute moan and Plato shuddered because the tux's hips found his own as a result of Tugger's movement. Out of reflex the calico ground back and while Mistoffelees blushed Tugger felt him arch back into him and purred appreciatively at the returned pressure.

Maybe it was the two toms that were unbearably close to him or maybe it was how tired he was from being woken up in the middle of the night, but regardless of the cause Mistoffelees undoubtedly wrapped his arms around Plato to pull him closer. Plato froze for a moment as the tux buried his face into the calico's neck, but it wasn't long before he recovered and flashed Tugger a triumphant smile.

Letting out a low growl the coon the coon pulled himself closer to the tux in order to bring his hands from the black hips down to the inside of the small cat's thighs. In response the magic tom's tail twitched almost excitedly but he shook his head furiously into Plato's shoulder.

It was bad enough that he was aroused and letting them touch him. He didn't need them taking advantage of him anymore than they had….not to say he wished they wouldn't. Part of him did and another part didn't. But with Tugger now grabbing his thighs, he did his best to go with common sense; that is, hide the fact he was enjoying this as much as possible and get out of this situation as fast as possible.

Of course, he should have known it wasn't going to work.

"Come on now," Tugger purred as he shamelessly groped the tom's legs. "We know you want it. We can _smell_ it." Still the tux shook his head.

"Well," Plato looked down at the back of the magic cat's head. Finger by finger he released the hips of his friend and with those idle hands he snaked them over to his little rear. With a nip to Mistoffelees' ear the calico purred. "If you weren't before…" He grazed his claws over the skin and fur until he came to the base of the tom's tail. "You are now." And with that being said the tom rubbed down and around the tail wildly. A shudder ran up the tux's back and he arched away to reveal his bright pink face with his lips parted to let out the whimpers which played in the air.

"Careful there, Play," The coon growled out the lesser known nickname; the other tom looked at him, mistaking the tone for anger but was met with half-lidded lusty eyes. Remarkable how close a growl of anger was like one of pleasure. "Your hands are a little close." Now the calico was able to feel Tugger's abdomen with the back of his hands, not even inches away from the coon's prized area.

"That's okay," Plato purred back and pressed the back of his hand into the Maine Coon before he drummed his fingers teasingly. The Rum Tum Tugger let out a feral growl and he bucked into the hands. Mistoffelees' grip tightened onto Plato as he too was bucked up against. It seemed every movement that was made caused a chain reaction, and that was just fine with Plato and Tugger.

The coon began nipping at the small tom's neck once again; his hands began their roaming on his thighs. Plato's own hands slid over Mistoffelees' bottom as the calico purred into the younger tom's ear. In a swift lick he ran his tongue up the black ear which caused the ear to flicker and the owner to whimper again.

It couldn't have been even a minute after they continued that Mistoffelees' hand crept from their position on Plato's back to down toward his pants. His face betrayed his state of mind: heated and flushed with his eyes glassy with need. It was all too plain that he did harbor feelings for the pair because if he didn't he wouldn't have reacted in such a way.

Plato was the first to catch it and he gave a warning tut, his hands immediately stopping their playfulness. Tugger was not far behind in noticing and stopped his movements as well. They both made a move for Mistoffelees' hands and, from Tugger's easier position, the coon was the first to reach their goal and halted the hands in their path. There was only the sound of their heated breath in the air now as they looked at the tux with taunting grins on their faces.

"That's our job," Tugger leaned in closer to the tux to growl possessively.

"Let's make sure you won't be tempted," Plato suggested with a mischievous glint in his eye. Without further warning the cat slid his hands down the magic cat's bare stomach. The tux's breath hitched when the calico's reach had made it to the hem of his pants, but he quickly followed that with a sigh of disappointment when they went outwards to go down the sides of his hips instead. Still the cat made his way downwards and both of the other toms watched him with curiosity. The wandering hands made their way to the inside of Mistoffelees' thighs and his tail twitched excitedly despite his attempts to control himself. A growl echoed of the tux's lips as he was once again disappointed with the hands leaving his thighs, but behind him the Rum Tum Tugger let out a small chuckle. Plato's arms had slipped in between Mistoffelees' legs to reach the coon's legs on the other side. With deft fingers he lightly traced his fingertips over the tight pants searchingly.

"Left leg," Tugger pitched in, a smile lightly touching his features. Obediently the hands moved over to the left leg to continue their search.

"What are you-" Mistoffelees began with a frown but his question was answered before he could finish. Triumphantly Plato smiled and in a flash his hands were in sight once again. In them they carried the leopard bandana that Tugger always had tied around his leg. "You're not going to…"

"Yes," Plato confirmed and gave a nod to Tugger. "If you would pull his hands behind him?"

"Gladly," Tugger chuckled darkly and Mistoffelees eyes showed the dislike of this play of events.

"Don't I get a say in this?" He managed to get out as his hands were pulled behind his back.

"No," Plato leaned in and gave Mistoffelees a lingering kiss as his arms slipped around the tux to tie the black wrists together. As his arms retreated, Mistoffelees' own arms tried to follow but the only result was the bandana biting into his wrists. Mustering his most pathetic look, the magic cat stared up at Plato through his lashes pleadingly. "It's not going to work."

"You know what _is_ going to work?" Tugger let go of the now restrained hands and he used his own to draw them down Mistoffelees' sides. His hands slipped lower and lower until he was hovering just above the waistband of the tux's pajamas. Teasingly he scratched and weaved his fingers through the belly fur there until the magic tom's face was red once again. "Your mouth." Without warning his hands slipped underneath the clothing to begin playing with the band of his boxers. Something like a choked gasp escaped from Mistoffelees and his pleading blue eyes turned to Tugger. "Let's see how many people staying in Dad's building we can wake up…?" The way the coon purred made sounding like jumping off a bridge seem like a good idea, even to Plato.

"Now just a minute, Tug," Plato said, making the coon look up even though his hands still moved. "It's not fair that you get to have all the fun." Plato's thumbs tucked into the sides of Mistoffelees' pants and without hesitation he began to shimmy them down until they were around the tom's ankles. The calico kicked off his shoes and quickly lost them to the bed and the floor, and with his feet he pulled the pants the rest of the way off. Now the magic cat was left in only his black silk boxers that Tugger was now trying to teasingly coax off of the lithe tom.

"But," Mistoffelees let out a soft pant of impatience as the coon slipped his thumbs under the cloth. "Then I don't get to see anything."

"If I remember you're the one who didn't want us here just ten minutes ago," The tux fixed Plato with an angry, but flustered, look. With a sigh the calico played with the hem of his shirt. "I suppose it is a bit hot in here…"

"I have you covered," Tugger once more moved his hands away from Mistoffelees and the tux growled out something along the lines of 'oh come on…' in frustration. Instead of going to please the little tom directly, the coon's hands ran up Plato's shirt. The calico had an amused smirk on his face as his shirt was lifted to reveal more of his chest.

"Just take it off already!" Mistoffelees said impatiently and Tugger shared a grin with Plato at the tux's reaction.

"So impatient," Tugger clicked his tongue but he yanked the material off of Plato obediently. After freeing him of said cloth, the coon simply tossed the shirt in a random corner to be forgotten about.

"You're turn!" Plato said and the tux between them let out a huff of displeasure that only served to make the calico laugh. With surprising expertise he quickly unzipped the black jacket and slipped it off the Maine Coon. The slender calico soon made short work of his shirt as well and purred when he not so discreetly checked out his bare chest. "Well someone's been working out lately."

"Of course," Tugger replied easily.

"Yes, yes you both are simply dashing," Mistoffelees said suddenly, bringing the attention back to him. "And can we all stop teasing the tux and pretending like he doesn't really want this? He's getting really tired of that game."

"Fine then," Plato said for the both of the dominate toms. Without warning the coon's hands slipped into Mistoffelees' boxers; the calico's hands slipped into the tux's head fur to begin their tugging again. It took only moments for the magic cat to close his eyes as his face flushed and his back arched. Finally the sigh of anger and disappointment had changed to one of eager relief.

Playful as ever, the Rum Tum Tugger drew his fingers down and caressed Mistoffelees gently. Clearly the younger tom had other motives in mind as he eagerly bucked up into the hands. With a chuckle, the coon flicked his tail amusedly.

"Little eager there," Plato got out before Tugger could; he was the one who really felt the bucking after all. The calico tugged and massaged the scalp of his friend alternatively while he leaned down to begin nipping at the tux's neck.

"Seriously, Misto, when was the last time you were laid?" Tugger said as blunt as always. He slid his hands upward on the tux's shaft as calmly as he would give someone a hug.

"N-never," The tom was able to get out before biting his lip to stifle a moan rising in his throat.

"Never is a long time," Tugger remarked as he expertly fingered the tip with his thumb.

Mistoffelees' writhed from the Maine Coon's ministrations and his wriggling made it difficult for Plato to have his own way. A bit more forcefully than necessary the tom bit down on his white and sucked hard. When his mouth came off the young tom let out a soft hiss of pain as the bite marks were exposed to the air. Underneath the white fur the skin was already turning a shade of scarlet, a mark that Plato could proudly say that he left. He gave it a loving lick before he used his anchored hands to steady the tux's head so he could begin to kiss up along the tom's jaw. Hungrily the calico sealed their lips in a kiss that quickly grew more passionate. Getting caught in the moment the magic tom nipped at Plato's lips. At first it surprised the older tom but he smiled into the kiss and nipped back, with a bit more force. Mistoffelees let out a tiny gasp, his mouth parted just for a moment, and that moment was all the white, black, and ginger cat needed. Quick like a snake he pressed his tongue into his friend's mouth and explored the cavern with vigor.

Meanwhile Tugger continued to play with his new toy. One hand was actually grasping the tux's member and teasing the top while the other hand kneaded the area nearby. The rest of his body was hardly idle either. His mouth licked up the back of the tux's neck, his legs rapidly tangled themselves into Mistoffelees, and his tail was flirtatiously running up and down the tom's bare legs. The entire Rum Tum Tugger was at full swing now and no one could stop him.

Mistoffelees was panting in between Plato's kisses, struggling to catch a breath to match the rapid beat of his heart. Even though he was having trouble breathing and kissing at the same time, the tux bucked against the hands in his pants and gave a moan. It was clear that the tom was done being teased. To prove his point further he used his tied hands to play with the button on Tugger's pants, fruitlessly trying to undo the little device. Suddenly his hands were stopped as Plato's engulfed his and expertly succeeded in where he had failed. Wrinkling his nose, Mistoffelees pulled away from their kiss, still panting like a poodle on a hot summer's day.

"And exactly how many times have you… done this?" The magic cat asked as sternly as he could, but the effect was lost with his panting and whimpers.

"I'm just not going to answer that question," Plato said wisely and kissed him again. His hands, however, remained in the area that he had left him and he was quickly reminded when Tugger gyrated his hips, brushing against the calico's hands as he did so.

"You going to do something with those or what?" The coon growled and with eyes at half-mast he watched Plato carefully. Rather than say anything in response, Plato simply slipped his hands into his boxers. A growl came out of the back of Tugger's throat, and that growl quickly changed into a moan. With agile fingers Plato trailed up the Rum Tum Tugger's length teasingly, his claws just barely grazing the delicate skin. The coon let out a sharp hiss in pain, but bucked up against the hands anyway. Tugger wouldn't admit it to anyone aloud that he enjoyed the dark pleasure pain brought, but he as good as screamed it at Plato by his reaction. The calico grinned sadistically and looked down at the still blushing Mistoffelees. Not leaving him out, the taller tom gave him a rough, yet loving, drawn out lick up his face.

The little tom shuddered but he was far from his limit. Mistoffelees stretched up as far as he could while being entangled in the two toms. He gave a soft sexy pant in Plato's ear and nipped at it playfully.

"Untie me," He said in a husky whisper before he grazed the soft flesh with a graceful and dainty lick. When he asked so nicely, how could Plato refuse? His hands released Tugger, who let out a noise of disappointment, and perhaps anger, to go to Mistoffelees' wrists. Just as he had tied them, he undid them. The magician's hands weren't free for a split second before they were roaming hungrily over the calico. The small and slender fingers tugged and prodded his sides, his claws playfully tugged at the skin, and his palms covered the older tom's chest like he was a fire and his hands were the water to put it out. At such an attack Plato forgot about what his hands should have been doing. Right at that moment the calico didn't care, Mistoffelees was starting to kiss and nip at his neck while the magic hands experimented with the edge of his pants.

Tugger was never one to be ignored. Instead of bucking to get the toms attention, the coon simply leaned over the tux between them and captured him in a kiss. Compared to the other kisses that night, this one was full of pure passion. There wasn't anything about love in it, but both of them didn't neglect the kiss just because of that. The two, in fact, were moving much faster than the little kisses Plato and Mistoffelees shared. Tugger didn't ask for entrance, but demanded it. The coon bit down on Plato's lip harshly and the calico's lips parted as he let out a small hiss of pain that was soon muffled by the Rum Tum Tugger's tongue. The white tom fought back for control of the kiss; he bit down on the intruding tongue and the muscle quickly retreated. Now Plato sucked on the other tom's bitter lip, preventing him from getting away. Tugger chuckled softly and came back into the kiss with full force.

Their kissing was interrupted by a soft whimpering from between them. Tugger separated from the kiss and looked down at the little tux, whom he still had his arms around- and more notably had his hands on. Mistoffelees looked up at the pair accusingly.

"You stopped moving," He said simply.

"Well how about we start moving a little more, then?" Tugger suggested provocatively and his hand began to pump his shaft again. Whatever retort Mistoffelees had died at the touch renewing on him and he leaned back into the coon behind him while he still pulled at the fur on Plato's back. The three of them were so close that Plato could feel the sweat of Mistoffelees on his own fur and feel Tugger's breathing on the side of his neck. The tom decided it wasn't close enough.

Without warning Plato scooped his arms underneath Misto's and was dragging him into a sitting position, and Tugger followed suit. While the coon wasn't sure what the calico was doing, Tugger felt confident enough to pull the tux into his lap.

"How about we move a _lot_ more?" Plato purred and his hands ran down the black fur of Mistoffelees' sides. Slowly they worked their way down to his hips, were the cloth of his boxers still hung. In one swift movement, they weren't hanging there anymore. He shimmied the cloth down off of the tux's legs, who blushed a deeper shade of red at his exposer, until he was able to pull them off his ankles. Carelessly he threw the unwanted garment behind him and it was lost to the darkness of the room. The calico kissed down the magician's chest seductively; he went over the white fur, down the tux's smooth stomach, and didn't hesitate to nip at Tugger's hands when they got in the way.

Mistoffelees' hands shot up to tangle into Plato's head fur and he arched into Tugger, his head on the other's shoulder. A long drawn out moan escaped the tom's lips from his shaft's sudden change in possession a moment before; the hand that was holding him was brought away and before he could even think about complaining, Plato's mouth was covering him. The inexperience tom rolled his hips in attempt to get further into the calico's warm mouth. Behind Mistoffelees there was a soft growl and the tux was reminded of his presence.

"Watch what you're doing there," Tugger said and his hands went to pet the fur above where Plato was working. "You're little hip movements are going to drive me insane." 

"I-I can't…" Mistoffelees whined out and tried to look at the coon with unfocused half-lidded eyes. The feeling was so new and so great that it was overwhelming; he simply had to respond to his instinct to thrust his hips. As Plato's tongue swiveled around his tip, the tux responded with a little bucking and plenty of tugging at his friend's hair. Hands suddenly gripped his hips and put his wriggling to a stop.

"You're tempting me," Tugger warned but that only sparked the child in Mistoffelees. He always was the one who didn't like doing what he was told. Slowing he turned his hips in a circular motion, a very noticeable rebellious motion that caused Tugger to groan.

"_Plato_," Mistoffelees breathed out just to drive the coon crazy, and it worked.

"Okay that's it."

Mistoffelees let out a surprised breath as he was lifted up and slowly brought back down, but with noticeable resistance on the return trip.

"Tugger!" The tux cried as he was slowly being entered. He had zero preparation and zero experience so he was succumbed to the pain that was more from the oddity of the new sensation than anything. The magic hands shook in Plato's head fur and tightened their grip until his knuckles turned white under his fur.

"I couldn't wait," Tugger apologized by kissing the smaller tom's neck; now that he was inside, the waiting was almost unbearable and he so badly just wanted to thrust into the tux. He had to wait, though. Tugger already pushed him by entering him with no warning. The coon figured it hopefully wouldn't take long with Plato distracting the smaller tom.

As it was, Plato was a little angry at Tugger for hurting Mistoffelees, but he didn't say anything. Instead he provided comfort to the little tom by continuing to suck on the black length. When the small tom dug his claws into Plato's scalp, the tom winced but still felt bad for the tux. A loving purr rose in his throat as he glided down and the pained pulling at his hair was dying into the tugging of pleasure and begging for more. Skillfully he circled the tux with his tongue and teased the tip. Gradually Mistoffelees' pained moans turned back into pants and murmurs that commanded Plato to not stop.

Tugger took the rising vocals as a good sign and slowly he began to move. His hands that where anchored to the slim magician's hips were shaking slightly as the coon fought to control his movements. He guided the tom up and then brought him back down; the coon only worried for a moment as the familiar pants and noises of pleasure rose in the air as the tom was brought back down.

Mistoffelees was now torn, his hands fisted in Plato's fur and his back pressed against Tugger's chest. He loved the agile Plato at how he hummed down and licked up his dick like a pro, but he was also beginning to succumb to the sensation of Tugger's building thrusts that interrupted Plato irregularly. His dilemma was looking bleak until the coon behind him pulled him roughly down as Tugger thrust up.

The tux cried out in ecstasy as the small point within him was reached. Stars burst in his vision and his muscles twitched sporadically from his loss of control. From that point on, the tux was gone; all he wanted was more. Without waiting for Tugger to guide him up, Mistoffelees moved himself up and sharply down. Plato struggled to maintain his place, but the magician was beyond being regretful or apologetic.

Tugger threw his head back as Mistoffelees rode him; the coon had just been about to lose it but the tux had picked it up before he could. His hands still continued to pull the other tom down but the other cat was mostly moving by himself. With golden eyes Tugger watched the tux close his eyes and part his lips as he moved; he also saw Plato trying to keep pace with them but more often than not he ended up choking and gagging. Well if anyone who had been listening in on them had been curious to what they were doing, they would know now.

Mistoffelees let his soft whimpers of pleasure fill the air shamelessly as he brought himself back down. It was just pure bliss and so addictive. As his point drew nearer, his legs grew weak in pulling himself up and down, his lungs beginning to work out more than them. Tugger quickly picked up it for him and lifted him up and down sharply. The magician's hands left Plato's hair and they grabbed his thighs, still partially covered by his pants, to pull himself closer. Mistoffelees was soon downgraded into a shuddering mess that moaned and yelled out Tugger's name, dispelling all doubts as to who was making him feel this way.

And then Plato pulled back sharply as his fur was sprayed with the sticky white fluid. He licked his lips sensually before reaching up to kiss the tux, the salty taste of the tom's semen still on his tongue. Tugger kept the tux moving, so it was a little difficult, but it only took a moment longer for the coon to give into the unbearable tightness and release as well. Two out of the three toms were panting and sweating from the effort exerted.

Plato pulled away from the kiss, a line of saliva connecting his mouth to Mistoffelees until it fell and broke. His hands reached up into the tom's hair and began tugging and pulling at the hair as he Misto a chaste kiss.

"W-what are you doing?" Mistoffelees asked weakly; but it was obvious from the returning flush in his cheeks that Plato's hands were arousing him once again. Tugger also watched the calico curiously, and not needing anything more than Plato to look at him with his eyes invitingly and a soft murmur of his name to bring his own arousal back.

"You didn't think you could leave me out, did you?" He asked and grabbed the tux's hands and pulled them to his pants where an unrelieved bulge was present. With a suggestive smile and a wink to Tugger the calico let out a purr.

"Well I still have clothes on," Tugger said thoughtfully. "I guess we should take those off."

"That's the holiday spirit," Plato returned as he reached around the magician to help the coon with just that.


End file.
